Once upon a rose
by Lostye
Summary: Un OS (le premier que je publie en plus) qui me tenait à cœur, parce je ne l'ai pas assez exploité dans la fiction de base (qui arrivera peut-être un jour, on ne sait jamais...). En fait, je sais pas quoi dire (' ') pour vous inciter à lire... Du coup, bah lisez s'il vous plaît ! Enfin vous faites comme vous voulez, je veux pas vous forcer, hein !
**_Bonjour, ceci est le premier OS que je poste ici alors vous attendez pas à une immense qualité digne de jesaispaski..._**

 ** _J'y fais une apparition avec deux de mes amies (c'est un cameo trèèès long... Du coup, c'est plus drôle)_** ** __**

 ** _Voila, on se retrouve tout en bas avec nos deux protagonistes !_**

* * *

Nyaaa ! Il est si bon de se lever tard un lundi parce que vous ne donnez pas cours ! Attendez, on est lundi mais je donne pas cours ?! Mais c'est pas normal !

C'est ainsi que se réveilla Alexandra Minao, une jeune professeure d'à peine 23 ans. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, pour se rendre compte que sa valise était prête et qu'elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas rater son avion qu'elle prenait avec les classes de latin et d'italien de son collège. Elle prit un rapide repas et couru en direction de sa moto pour rouler en direction de l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas prit grand-chose, juste de quoi tenir la semaine, ce qui correspondait aux autres femmes, pour une ou deux journées. Elle avait la chance que tout tienne dans un sac de taille raisonnable. Elle arriva à l'aéroport assez rapidement et avant les élèves tant mieux elle ne perdrait pas sa crédibilité ! Elle enregistra sa moto et pu la déposer dans un petit box verrouillé, avant de rejoindre les autres, les élèves étant arrivés entre temps.

 **_M'dame Minao !** S'exclama l'une d'entre eux  
 **_Nadja, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que c'est MADEMOISELLE ! Réforme ou pas je m'en fous ! J'y tient à mon ''mademoiselle'' !** Rétorqua-t-elle. **Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
_Bah rien, je voulais juste vous saluer !** Répondit Nadja  
 **_C'est vrai que vous prenez tout mal, m'zelle !** Déclara un élève  
 **_Nathaniel n'a pas tord, Alexandra, tu prends beaucoup trop de chose mal. Mais bon, ça doit être les coutumes et tout le respect japonais dont tu n'arrives pas à te défaire**! L'informa une autre professeure

"Mhm" fut la seule réponse qu'ils eurent, Alexandra était repartie dans son petit monde privé, ou ses désirs et souhaits les plus chers se réalisaient.

11H, l'heure d'embarquer. Tout se passa comme prévu, et il arrivèrent à Rome rapidement (enfin aussi rapidement que le permettait l'avion). Une fois tous descendus, les professeurs annoncèrent le petit jeu, chacun des professeurs aurait un groupe d'élèves, composés de latinistes et d'italiens et devrait retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel grâce aux passants. Pour éviter toute triche, chacun des groupes partiraient d'un point précis de Rome et tous devraient rentrer à l'hôtel le plus vite possible. Le groupe d'Alex était le dernier à placer, celui que tout le monde pressait. Lorsque le top départ fût donné, tous les groupes partirent en courant vers les passants, tous ? Non, celui d'Alexandra traînait, encore, elle s'était ramassé tous les flemmards et les bouffons de service. Ils passaient dans une rue lorsqu'un ballon fila dans les airs, ballon qu'Alex, malgré le manque d'entraînement, rattrapa sans problème avant qu'il ne blesse un de ses élèves. Un jeune joueur, un peu plus jeune de quelques années que ceux de son groupe , vint quémander _(oui, j'ai réussi à placer quémander et j'en suis fière)_ le ballon.

 **_Euh, mademoiselle, vous pouvez me le rendre ? S'il vous plaît.** Demanda le joueur  
 **_Hmm, j'sais pas ! Le terrain est pas trop loin ? J'aimerais bien marquer un peu, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de jouer !** Répondit Alexandra  
 **_Hein ? Vous parlez bien Italien pour une étrangère, je trouve ! Mais sinon, le terrain n'est pas loin, vous voulez essayer de marquer ?** S'étonna le joueur  
 **_Allez, let's go, je ferais plus qu'essayer, je vais marquer ! Et oui, je parle bien italien parce que j'ai eu un bon prof, on va dire ! Les gamins vous venez, _neh_ ?**

Sa dernière phrase, à l'intention de ses élèves était en français, elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'écoutaient jamais rien en cours. Elle suivit le joueur et ses élèves la suivirent, car certains avaient assez de connaissances en italien pour traduire aux autres. Arrivés sur le terrain, Alexandra demanda aux joueurs italiens de faire comme en situation de match, de défendre leur but quoi qu'il en leur coûterait, elle ne craignait pas les coups de crampons, ou autres. Elle voulait jouer pour de vrai, et qu'ils soient sans pitié envers elle. Ils se préparèrent, elle était seule contre tous, et ça l'amusait. Engagement pour elle, les attaquants cherchèrent à lui dérober le ballon, elle les passa. Vint le tour des milieux de terrain avec le joueur qui l'avait amené ici. Elle les passa avec un peu plus de mal, étant donné qu'ils utilisèrent des techniques Hissatsus, et pas elle elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser, délibérément. Au tour des défenseurs, qui utilisèrent des techniques encore plus puissantes. Ils réussirent à lui reprendre la balle et à la renvoyer aux attaquants, elle fonça sur eux et récupéra la balle avec un '' **H** **edera Optica** '' et repartit de plus belle en direction des cages, elle faisait enfin face au gardien. '' **Rosa** '' un pétale de rose vint se poser sur sa main et fonça droit dans le but, distrayant le gardien deux secondes. '' **Shoot'** '. Son écharpe du même bleu-vert que ses yeux vola. Ce fut assez pour qu'elle envoie le ballon suivre le pétale dans les cages, marquant par la même occasion.

 **_Pas mal, Alex, vraiment pas mal !**

Alexandra se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et qui l'applaudissait aussi flemmardement. Quand elle vit le propriétaire de la voix, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sortir une petite remarque

 **_Eh bien ! Tu pourrais aussi faire preuve de franchise ! Et avouer que je suis une véritable génie ! Que je suis belle, intelligente, terriblement...**

Son interlocuteur ne la laissa pas finir, il l'embrassa.

 **_Bavarde, tu es terriblement bavarde Alex !** Dit-il avec un doux sourire quand il eu rompu le baiser.  
 **_Ryuugo ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je n'aime pas qu'on me coupe la parole ! Même de cette façon ! Puis comment tu peux te permettre ça !** S'écria-t-elle  
 **_Je peux me le permettre parce que je t'aime, même si ça ne te fais rien !  
_Mais même ! Puis, même après tout ce temps tu m'aimes encore ?  
_Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour toujours et à jamais ! Et un dragon ne revient jamais sur sa parole, tu devrais le savoir !**

Il commença à s'énerver. Et Alexandra n'aimait pas ça, elle adorait le taquiner, mais comme elle, il s'énervait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse correctement profiter de ce sentiment de suffisance.

 **_Tch ! Dragonnet, tu vas te calmer à la fin ?! Tu vois pas que je fais exprès de te taquiner ?**

Il ne répondit pas mais un de ses élèves (à Alex) arriva et dans un parfait italien demanda :

 **_Mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas interrompre ces retrouvailles entre joueurs du onze de Raimon, mais ne faudrait-il pas que nous trouvions le chemin de l'hôtel ?  
_Hiii ! L'hôtel, j'avais oublié ! **S'exclama la jeune professeure  
 **_Aha, y'a que toi pour oublier un truc pareil, Alex !** Se moqua Someoka  
 **_Oui bah hein ! N'en rajoute pas toi! Tch, baka !** Dit l'adulte sensée être responsable en se tapant la tête.  
 **_ C'est lequel que vous cherchez d'hôtel ? Je peux vous aider.** Déclara Someoka  
 **_Tu ferais ça pour nous ? Sans rien attendre en retour ?** Interrogea Alex  
 **_Aha, je ne le fais pas gratuitement, ma belle !** Lui répondit-il  
 **_C'était trop beau pour être vrai !  
_Rôôh, j'en demande pas trop non plus ! Tu vas te calmer !  
_Nya, et quoi donc ? **Demanda l'ex Rose de Raimon  
 **_Que tu restes avec moi pour l'éternité ! Ou alors juste un bisou !  
_Si c'est que ça! Tu m'as fait peur baka !**

Et elle l'embrassa.

 **_Je m'attendais pas à ça** ! Déclara l'ex n°11 de Raimon  
 **_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bon allez, c'est pas tout montre nous le chemin vers l'hôtel !** Dit-elle en lui pinçant gentiment les fesses

Someoka rougit et demanda le nom de l'hôtel à l'élève qui était venu les déran- les voir, puis il les y emmena. Avant de repartir en direction du terrain de foot, Alex lui prit la main.

 **_Ry... Ryuugo, tu as des nouvelles de... De Gouenji ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement  
 **_Ouais, mais elle est assez vieille et va probablement pas te plaire...** Lui répondit-il  
 **_Dit toujours, je sais bien que tu l'aimes pas trop, mais tu veux bien faire un petit effort pour moi ?**

En disant ces mots, elle avait placé la main de Someoka sur sa poitrine (à elle), sur son cœur.

 **_Je... J'ai pas envie de te briser le cœur, ma belle. Ça te fera trop de mal, m'en veux pas !  
_ Ryuu... Dit le moi, n'ai pas peur de me briser le cœur, ce con l'a déjà fait en oubliant mon départ... Alors que toi, mon dragon, t'es venu !  
_Il... Il est gay, et en couple avec Endou, aux dernières nouvelles... Pardon, ma belle !**

Il sentit des gouttes perler sur sa main, Alexandra pleurait. Elle d'habitude si forte, si joyeuse, si belle, si pleine de vie, elle pleurait... Il jura de tuer Gouenji pour toutes les larmes qu'il avait fait couler sur le doux visage de sa belle. Il la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui se voulait, certes maladroite mais néanmoins, réconfortante. Elle s'accrocha à sa veste, à sa chemise, à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber sur ces dalles de pierre froide. Quand elle eu repris le contrôle de ses émotions, deux de ces élèves vinrent la chercher. Une châtain cuivre et une rousse presque châtain, Nolwenn et Lea, comme sa douce les avait appelées. La châtain le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait et lui assura qu'elles prendraient bien soin de sa belle. Il leur fit confiance, repartant vers le terrain où Nishiki l'attendait. Il attendit que Someoka s'assit pour lui parler.

 **_Senpai ! Vous êtes de retour ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir me dire ce qui allait pas dans mon jeu et qui était cette femme qui sait si bien jouer !  
_Nishiki, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, tu sais Alexandra Minao... Et j'ai pas vraiment la tête à analyser ton jeu, pour le moment...  
_Oï, elle ne va pas bien ? C'est rare que vous vous inquiétez autant pour une femme, mais vu que c'est votre Alexandra...  
_Nishiki, elle n'est pas à moi... Son cœur est prit par un autre homme...  
_Mais ! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, vous m'avez assuré qu'elle vous aimait ! Pourquoi avoir menti ?  
_Parce que ça fait moins mal à l'ego que de dire qu'elle aime un gay et qu'elle me considère juste comme un ami !**

Il avait craché sa dernière réplique, se prenant la tête à deux mains, retenant ses larmes.

 **/Flash-back\\\\\**

Gouenji venait d'entrer dans la salle du club de foot, main dans la main avec Endou, qui s'étonna de l'absence d'Alexandra.

 **_Bah, elle est pas encore arrivé Alexandra ?** Avait-il demandé  
 **_Non, elle est partie ce matin pour la France, en pleurs. J'ai essayé de la réconforté, mais...** lui avait répondu Someoka  
 **_En pleurs ? Pourquoi ? Elle voulait pas partir ?** Questionna encore Endou  
 **_Pour ça et parce que Gouenji n'est pas venu lui dire au revoir comme il lui avait promis..**. cracha Ryuugo  
 **_Ah, j'avais oublié ça... Je lui enverrai un message, tout à l'heure, puis toi... La réconforter, j'en doute, tu n'es pas doué pour les déboires affectueuses**! Lança froidement Gouenji  
 **_ Tu sembles, pardon, VOUS semblez avoir une meilleure histoire à nous raconter, on dirait... Et pour l'info, j'ai réussi à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur en face**. Déclara le n°11  
 **_De quoi ? Ah ça ?** Demanda le n°10 après avoir levé sa main qui tenait celle d'Endou  
_ **Oui, ça ! Et surtout pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Alexandra !** S'énerva Someoka  
 **_Sincèrement ? Parce que j'avais oublié ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?**

Gouenji avait prononcé ça d'une façon si normale et décontractée, Someoka n'eut pas le courage de rester calme, même s'il l'avait promis à Alexandra. Il se leva et frappa Gouenji en plein visage avant de partir se calmer dehors, Gouenji le suivit et ils se mirent à se battre. Le téléphone de Someoka sonna ; il décrocha

 _ **_Ryuu, arrête, s'il te plaît. Pour moi.  
**_ **_Alex, me demande pas ça, tu... Tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu !  
_ _Je sais mon dragon, mais ça n'en vaut surement pas le coup, fait moi confiance ! Pour une fois...  
__Je... D'accord, j'arrête Alex, la prochaine fois que je te verrais ça sera pour te dire que j'ai réussi !  
_ _Aha, d'accord ! Je retiens, je n'oublierais pas ! Et je te promets que j'aurais fait la lumière sur mes sentiments !  
_ _C'est une grosse promesse, tu sais ?  
_ _Oui... Mais c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour te convaincre, non ?  
__Je... Sans doute, c'est une promesse à double partie, et le premier qui craque obéit à l'autre !  
_ _Ce sont de bons enjeux ! J'accepte !  
_ _Et pour l'obéissance, on dit combien de temps ?  
** _ **_Un mois ? Ou tu préfères moins ?  
_**_ **Un mois suffira, merci.  
_De quoi vous parlez ? **Interrompit Gouenji  
 **_Rien qui t'intéresserait, je ne veux plus que tu la fasses souffrir inutilement, c'est tout !** Cracha Someoka

Sur ces mots, il rentra chez lui, finir ses valises pour l'Italie.

 **/Fin du Flash-back\\\\\**

 **_Oï Senpai ! Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?** S'inquiéta Nishiki

Le jeune avait rarement l'occasion de voir son mentor dans un si mauvais état, ce qui le faisait un peu paniquer.

 **_Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **/Du coté d'Alexandra\\\\\**

Si Nolwenn et Lea avaient réussi à la ramener dans sa chambre sans se faire voir, il ne fallait pas oublier l'une de leurs amies, Claire, qui adorait s'occuper de beaucoup de choses qui ne la regardait pas. Dernièrement, elle avait en tête de mettre Nolwenn en couple, on ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout de suite, en les voyant rentrer elle s'inquiéta et Nolwenn du s'occuper de la faire taire pendant que Lea ramenait la jeune professeure dans sa chambre.

 **_Ah Nolwenn, comment t'as calmé Claire, encore ?** Demanda Lea en les voyant arriver, Claire se massant la tempe  
_ **Comme je sais si bien le faire !** Répondit la plus jeune en caressant son poing  
_ **Maiiieuh, elle fait mal ! Elle sait pas être gentille, je crois...** Se plaignit la blonde  
_ **Tu veux que je recommence ?** Menaça la plus petite de son poing  
_ **Oooh ! On se calme, ou je clamse !** Gueula Alexandra  
_ **Désolée Alexandra ! J'ai peut-être tendance à m'emporter un peu vite...** s'excusa la châtain  
_ **Mh, je voudrais pas changer de sujet mais je crois qu'on va bientôt manger... Vous venez Alexandra ?** Demanda Claire  
 **_Ui, bouffer !** Hurlèrent Lea et Nolwenn en se précipitant vers le réfectoire

Elles se dépêchèrent d'aller au réfectoire avant que les deux morfales de services eurent tout avaler. Après une petite sortie nocturne au cœur de Rome pour digérer, deux heures de liberté, tout le monde dût aller se coucher. Le lendemain, à 8h, les élèves eurent 2h de Français et 3h de leur option (Latin ou Italien). Midi, l'heure de manger et de prévoir les groupes de l'après-midi. Cinq groupes pour le shopping et trois pour le sport, comme par hasard Alexandra se trouva affilié au groupe « Football ». A 13h, les groupes partirent. Alexandra connaissait un peu le chemin mais au bout de trois rues, elle appela Someoka pour qu'il les y emmène avant qu'elle ne les perde. Il arriva rapidement et embrassa Alex.

_ **Heyyy ! Tu vas arrêter avec cette mauvaise manie ?** S'exclama-t-elle  
 **_Hm, j'sais pas, peut-être pas ! De toute manière, j'ai réussi, et je suis sûr que toi non. Donc un mois à m'obéir !** Se pavana-t-il  
 **_Erreur mon cher, j'ai également réussi, trois jours après mon départ !** Répliqua-t-elle  
 **_Alors, qu'est-ce qui en est sorti ?** Demanda-t-il un sourire un peu coquin  
 **_Tu verras au terrain, pendant qu'ils joueront, j'ai pas envie qu'ils entendent.** Répondit-elle avec ce même sourire  
 **_C'est pas très bon pour moi ça, on dirait...  
_Hihi, tu verras mon dragon !  
_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le sens pas ?  
_Rôôh, soit pas si stressé mon dragon, tu verras si tu nous y emmène...**

Someoka lui adressa un sourire charmeur (et charmant) avant de les emmener au terrain. Là, Alexandra leur donna les directives en franlien (Français + Italien), attendit qu'ils soient tous partis avant de se tourner vers Someoka qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

 **_Alors ma belle ?** Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de sa réponse  
_ **Eh bien tout d'abord, je suis stupide de ne pas avoir compris mes sentiments plus tôt !** S'écria-t-elle  
 **_Mais non, t'as juste eu un peu de mal ! Puis si t'es stupide, qu'est-ce que je suis moi ?  
_Aha, désolée mon dragon, je voulais pas être méchante avec toi !**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec autant de passion et d'amour qu'elle avait.  
 **  
_J'ai ma réponse et elle me plaît, quoi de mieux !** Murmura Someoka, heureux  
 **_Je suis désolée d'avoir mit neuf ans à me rendre compte de mes sentiments, je me sens tellement stupide !** S'excusa Alexandra en pleurs  
 **_Tu n'as mit que neuf ans, j'aurais à peine tenu plus avant de te kidnapper pour te faire développer le syndrome de Stockholm au fond de ma cave !** Susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser

Alexandra mit fin au baiser lorsqu'elle entendit des cris provenant de derrière elle. Une de ses élèves s'était pris la balle dans la tête.

 **_Lea, Claire, qu'est-ce que Nolwenn a encore ?** Demanda Alexandra  
 **_Bah je sais pas, elle regardait dans votre direction puis le temps que je tourne la tête, elle était K-O par terre.** Confia la rousse  
 **_Faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche !** Hurla Claire en italien

Un italien s'approcha pour ranimer Nolwenn qui se réveilla et lui décrocha un magnifique uppercut dans la mâchoire avant qu'il n'ai pu s'approcher. Toujours allongée, elle darda son regard sur sa pote blonde

 **_Claire, prépare toi à passer un MAUVAIS moment. Ou alors va enculer John à coup de poireau !** S'exclama-t-elle  
 **_Owii comme avec Sans ! Pour le mauvais moment je veux dire !** S'exclama la rousse  
 **_Aha, parce que celui qui l'encule à coup de poireau, j'le bute ! Sans est à moi !**

Sur ces mots, la châtain se releva et tous se remirent à jouer.

 **_Bah, ce n'était pas si grave ! On s'est dérangé pour rien, après neuf putains d'années tu dois en avoir des choses à me dire !** Constata la professeure

Et elle l'embrassa , c'était simple, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ses délicieuses lèvres, elle était devenue accro. Elle avait trouvé sa drogue, et personne n'en aurait !

 **_Eh bien, je ne savais pas aussi avare Alex ! Puis comment veux-tu que je te raconte ces dernières années si tu m'empêches de parler ?** Se moqua gentiment Someoka  
 **_ Oh dé... Désolée !** Répondit-elle en rougissant furieusement  
 **_ Tu es si belle quand tu rougis ! J'ai envie de te violer du coup !** Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Alexandra ne pu s'empêcher de se cacher dans son cou pour éviter de montrer qu'elle rougissait encore plus, faisant éclater de rire Someoka.

 **_Je vais réellement finir par te violer si tu continues de me provoquer comme ça !** Lui déclara-t-il  
 **_J'te provoque pas ! C'est toi qui me force à avoir ces réactions !** S'indigna-t-elle  
 **_Tu serais donc devenue une fille facile ? Eh bah bravo !** Plaisanta-t-il  
_ **Ah oui, moi, une fille facile ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !**

Elle lui foutu un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, et entra sur le terrain plus énervée que jamais. Elle remonta le terrain en flèche avec le ballon, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Une fois devant les cages, le gardien était prêt pour son '' **Rosa Shoot** '', mais elle le défia du regard. D'un claquement de doigts, de petites fleurs jaunes, blanches, bleues et roses fleurirent, traçant un chemin marquant un but, chemin que le ballon emprunta juste après les paroles de la jeune femme '' **Aquilegia** **Shoot** '' qui s'évanouit juste après le tir. Ses trois meilleures élèves se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais Someoka leur fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il la ramena à l'hôtel et demanda l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il eu posé Alexandra sur un des lits, il chercha un moyen de la réveiller sans l'énerver, se massant inconsciemment la mâchoire, oh oui, il s'en souvenait de ce jour où il avait du la réveiller pour qu'elle ne loupe pas l'entraînement, il se souvenait surtout du coup qu'il avait prit à ce moment.

 **_Aiiieuuh ! P'tain, ça fait mal !** Hurla Alexandra  
 **_Au moins vous vous êtes réveillée ! C'est le plus important !** Dit calmement Nolwenn  
 **_Y'avait sûrement un autre moyen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?** Agressa Alex  
 **_Les filles, vous pouvez nous laisser ?** Demanda Someoka aux trois élèves  
 **_Vous avez l'intention de la violer ?** Demanda la châtain naturellement  
 **_Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que qui te fais dire ça ?** Demanda Someoka, gêné  
 **_J'vous ai entendu le dire... Vous pensez que c'est à cause de quoi que j'ai été distraite et que je me suis pris cette balle dans la gueule, une seconde fois ?** Répondit la châtain sans sourciller  
 **_Je... Je vais demander à Nishiki de vous ramener au terrain...** Répondit Someoka  
_ **On va la sortir, m'sieur !** Dirent en même temps les deux amies qui empoignèrent la troisième et la sortirent  
 **_Bon, maintenant qu'elles sont parties, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda Alexandra avec une pointe de colère dans la voix  
 **_M'excuser, je ne voulais pas t'insulter en disant que tu étais une fille facile, je plaisantais... J'avais oublié à propos de Gouenji...** dit honteusement Someoka  
_ **Bon, ça va pour cette fois, je te pardonne. Je me suis emportée trop vite en même temps... Puis, j'suis désolée pour le coup de pied.**

Tout en disant ces mots, Alexandra s'était levée et l'avait enlacé. Elle pleurait discrètement et Someoka, qui n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, l'embrassa. Une fois qu'elle eu séché ses larmes, ils repartirent en direction du terrain. Sur le temps restant, ils disputèrent un petit match entre eux deux, qui se termina sur une égalité puisque Someoka s'était joint au tir d'Alexandra.

/A la fin de la semaine\\\\\

 **_Alors, tu repars demain ? Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre encore avant de pouvoir t'enlacer et t'embrasser ?** Se plaignit Someoka  
 **_Je ne sais pas, puis comme l'année prochaine, je rentre au Japon... Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir...** répondit tristement Alex  
 **_Quoi ? Tu m'abandonnes encore ?!** Il rit. **Soit, mais promet moi de lui péter la gueule si tu le croise.  
_Si tu veux, hihi, de toute manière, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime ! **Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, comme pour le protéger des autres femmes.  
 **_Oui, je le sais, mais tu es si belle quand tu me le rappelle !  
_Hum, Alexandra ? Loin de moi l'idée de te déranger, mais faut qu'on y aille là ! **Les interrompit une autre professeure

Alexandra embrassa une dernière fois celui qu'elle aimait et repartit en direction de la France.

* * *

/Un an après\\\\\

C'était le match contre Kidokawa Seishuu au stade Water World. Le terrain s'enfonçait par endroit aléatoirement, et Alexandra voyait Lydie se concentrer pour essayer de prédire quels trous allaient se former où. Cette enfant, son disciple qui plus est, avait une perception digne d'un aigle. Elle, elle était d'avantage concentrée sur la coupe de cheveux d'Aphrodi ; il avait osé avoir la même qu'elle ! Elle réfléchissait sur comment couper ses cheveux le plus discrètement possible, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'asseoir comme les autres coachs, pourquoi restait-il debout ?

 **_Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim !** Décréta-t-elle en se levant brusquement  
 **_Rapportez moi à manger aussi, je n'arrive pas à bien me concentrer le ventre vide.** Lui répondit Lydie sans quitter le match des yeux, elle voulait absolument trouver cette solution le plus rapidement possible  
 **_Hm, okay. Par contre passe ta monnaie, je vais pas te le payer non plus !** Renchérit Alexandra  
 **_Je vous rembourserais plus tard, j'ai pas l'argent tout de suite, maintenant.** Continua l'adolescente sans arrêter de chercher sa solution  
 **_Bon, d'accord ! Tu me rembourseras plus tard !** S'exclama l'adulte

Alexandra parti vers le distributeur le plus proche, mais pas douée comme elle est, elle réussi à se perdre et a revenir vers la mi-temps.

 **_Lydiie, tu vas jamais me croire, je me suis paumée, ahaha, s'il savait... Il se foutrerait sûrement de moi !** **Gnéh, c'est quoi ce ballon avec une tache rouge ? On dirait ceux que... SOMEOKAAA !** S'exclama Alexandra en revenant

Elle confia vite fait à sa disciple toute la nourriture qu'elle avait ramené et sauta sur place.

 **_Les onigiris du maître sont les meilleurs !** s'exclama Nishiki  
 **_Normal ! C'est moi qui lui ai appris à les faire ! C'est ma recette !** Clama Alexandra

Une fois que la seconde période débuta (et qu'Alexandra eu fini de se pavaner), elle alla s'asseoir aux cotés de celui qu'elle aimait et de sa disciple en profitant pour reprendre sa ration. Alexandra se comporta étrangement depuis que Someoka était avec eux, rougissant dès qu'ils se frôlaient, au bout d'un moment Lydie en eut marre, attrapa sa mentor par le bras et l'emmena sur le coté pour qu'elles s'expliquent.

 **_Bon Sensei, vous savez que je vous idole et tout, et tout... Mais là, je veux des explications ! Vous êtes étrange depuis que Someoka est arrivé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?** Demanda Lydie  
 **_Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit là que j'en deviens débile ! C'est pitoyable !** Répondit Alexandra au bord des larmes  
 **_Vous... Vous l'aimez ?! Mais je croyais, enfin tout le monde pensait, que vous aimiez Gouenji !** S'exclama Lydie un peu trop fort  
_ **Elle m'aime et c'est réciproque ! Gouenji n'a rien à voir avec elle !** Répondit Someoka en embrassant sa belle qui se laissa fondre dans ses bras  
 **_Ah oui, je constate ! Bon, bah tant mieux, j'imagine !** Dit Lydie en retournant s'asseoir  
 **_Désolée de m'être comportée aussi débilement ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire!** Pleura Alexandra

Someoka sécha ses larmes et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Lorsque Nishiki invoqua son keshin, Alexandra regarda son amant d'un air de dire ''C'est toi qui à permis ça ?!''. Regard auquel Someoka répondit par l'affirmative. Quand Someoka eu fini d'expliquer comment il avait fait pour aider Nishiki à sortir son keshin, Alex lui confia un truc :

 **_Someoka ?** Demanda-t-elle  
_ **Oui, Alex ?** Lui répondit-il  
 **_Je voulais te dire... J'ai toujours sût que tu avais les capacités pour résoudre ce genre de choses, je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. Ça fait plaisir à savoir !** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste  
 **_Alexandra, sans toi, je ne me serais jamais donné autant de mal, je n'aurais jamais cherché à donner le meilleur de moi-même sans arrêt.** Lui déclara-t-il  
 **_Je pense que tu devrais quand même remercier un peu Gouenji, même si ça te fait mal de le reconnaître. C'est grâce à lui et à ton envie d'être meilleur que lui que tu t'es donné autant de mal pour me séduire.  
_Oh, tu penses ? ** Dit-il d'un air dépité **  
_J'en suis même sûre, mais tu resteras meilleur que lui depuis le départ pour moi ! Depuis le premier dragon.** Le rassura-t-elle  
 **_Aha, la première impression est toujours la plus forte et souvent la plus réelle.  
_Mais, des fois, il vaut mieux en avoir une deuxième... Surtout si cette personne est destinée à changer notre vie !  
_Ça sous entend quoi ? T'avais une mauvaise opinion de moi, à la base ?  
_Chuut, je veux écouter le match ! **Lui dit-elle en lui prenant son chapeau pour le mettre  
_ **J'avais quelque chose à te demander, Alexandra...** lui confia son amant  
 **_Ah bah enfin, tu vas lui demander !** Soupira Lydie  
 **_Hm ? T'as remarqué ? Tu dois réellement avoir la perception de l'aigle !** S'étonna Someoka  
 **_Oui, je l'ai.** Répondit Lydie avec le plus grand calme. **Bon tu lui donnes ?  
_Hein ? Euh oui ! **S'exclama Someoka

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa douce avant de sortir un écrin en velours de sa poche. Alexandra retint quelques larmes.

 **_Alexandra, je sais que c'est une question risquée mais accepterais-tu de changer ton nom de famille pour le mien ? De passer de Minao à Someoka ?** Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet, les réactions possibles d'Alexandra étant très variées  
 **_C'est un nom que je serais fière de porter, Ryuu !** Répondit-elle en l'embrassant

* * *

 **_M'man ! Y'a...** commença Ann  
 **_Ann ! Tais-toi ! Tu sais pas garder un secret, ou quoi ?!** S'écria son jumeau  
 **_Kyûgo, Ann, de quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Alexandra  
_ **De... De rien ! Oh Nao, tu dors pas encore ?** Paniqua Kyûgo  
 **_Avec tout le bruit que vous faîtes, je peux pas dormir !** Répondit la petite Nao  
 **_Ah, bon maman, si tu allais la recoucher ? Elle va être fatiguée demain sinon !** Continua Kyûgo  
 **_Nan, veux voir papa avant !** Protesta Nao  
 **_Hein ?! Votre père est ici ?!** S'écria Alexandra, toujours avec sa plus jeune dans les bras, qu'elle déposa sur le canapé _(enfin elle l'y jeta d'avantage)_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il était là avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Il entra en embrassant sa femme et lui offrant les fleurs. Il connaissait son amour pour ces dernières depuis toujours, et dès qu'il le pouvait, il lui en offrait. Elle les prit et alla les mettre dans la serre avec toutes les autres, certaines qu'elle faisait vivre depuis plus de dix ans. C'était sa pièce de la maison à elle, personne ne pouvait y entrer. En revenant, elle remarqua que les enfants étaient partis se coucher, elle avait enfin son homme pour elle, et rien ne l'empêcherait d'en profiter !

* * *

 _ **Oy ! Mon premier OS (publié) ! J'espère que ça vous à plu !**_ _ **  
Bon, il est en dehors de la timeline de ma fiction de base... Mais je me devais de le faire !**_

 ** _Someoka: Je... En couple... Avec Alex, en plus !_**  
 ** _Alex: Euuh, je vais pas faire de commentaires..._**  
 ** _LostOtakue: Bah quoi ? Ça vous plaît pas ? Surtout à toi Someoka..._**  
 ** _Someoka: Nan, mais je..._**  
 ** _Alex: C'est tout pour cette fois ! On s'affiche pas plus !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un review avec vos avis et conseils, j'en ai grand besoin !_**


End file.
